This disclosure relates to downhole vibration tools, more particularly, a method and a tool for vibrating a long section of a drill string in a horizontal well bore.
Modern drilling techniques frequently include highly inclined and horizontal sections of drill string. As a result, the highly inclined and horizontal sections of drill string tend to rest at multiple positions along the bottom of the borehole. Because the drill string is in contact with a side of the bore hole, it is possible for this contact to result in poor weight transfer along the drill string.